


Never Destined to be in the First Place

by Hanayui_Chan



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Eternal Suffering, Fuck happy endings just tear my heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayui_Chan/pseuds/Hanayui_Chan
Summary: "Say... Enemies always stay enemies... Right?"⚜⚜Love... Is like a rose. Sweet smelling, yet dangerous. If one word could explain our relationship, it would be Friend-Enemies at best.And, with my lips and heart sealed, you won't ever hear the word "Love" come out of me ever again. Because I knew from the very start, we won't end well. And if I happened to catch feelings for you, I knew right away what's to happen to me. To you.So, in the end, I really can't say "I love you" but... Instead, take my words of "I hate you, I loathe you so!" and turn back from me. That way, I wouldn't feel this way anymore. For these feelings are a hindrance to me.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia





	Never Destined to be in the First Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh, this is my first time making a story like this on the "my archives" website, like... Ever. I only make such stories like this on wattpad, if you know what that app is.
> 
> Anyways, I still dunno how to fucking work things around here, I've only been here for 3 months. Anyway, reading all of the Code Geass stories got me thinking. 
> 
> And so, I decided to write. Of course, I have my OC character on here, but she doesn't have much impact on the story (sorta). So... I hope y'all enjoy this rushed story.

_Destiny is a funny thing. One thing you know, you love this person. So much so that you believe you two must be destined to be. Only for you to find out that... You were never destined in the first place._

⚜

⚜

**_Modern Era (NO ROYAL BLOODLINE AT ALL)_ **

Lelouch fidgets with his pencil while looking out the window. His mind somewhere else as his teacher is teaching the class. 

_"What have you've done... Did you know what you did!!! What you did to me, to her? You killed her Lelouch!"_

Lelouch flinched. His pencil fell off his hand and rolled onto his desk. He looked by his side to see his little brother Rolo, the older twin of Nunnally. "Ah... Rolo. When did you get here?" 

Rolo purse his lips, the look of dread not leaving his face. "The bell rang, so I just came to check up on you." 

Lelouch chuckles, patting and caressing Rolo's head. "There was no need to do that." Lelouch stood up to pack up his things.

Rolo then confronted his brother, having been thinking all morning of what to say, since Nunnally was worried for Lelouch. "Oni-sama, are you okay? Lately, you've been having dark circles. You also drink too much coffee than needed in the night. Oni-sama, please don't worry me and Nunnally. Do tell us what's wrong." 

Rolo was brought back to the words Nunnally said in the very Morning before. _"Rolo... I'm worried about Nii-san. What if... What if he overdoes it? What if he goes away just like Okaa-sama and Otou-sama as well?"_

Lelouch pats Rolo's head. "Rolo... Tell Nunnally that I'm fine. It's just that... Something is going on around me that I need to solve myself." Lelouch smiles weakly, feeling tired drained. He then walked away with his school bag in hand. 

Rolo wanted to believe Lelouch, but he doesn't. Lelouch's eyes tell him a different story. How could Lelouch lie to him? How could he? After making him and Nunnally so worried? 

Rolo sighs, he turned his back, hoping that Lelouch would turn to him and Nunnally for confrontation and help.

⚜

⚜

In the hallways, where it was quiet. Lelouch walked the halls. He held his bag in hand, still looking drained and tired. Voices surround his head as he turned to look outside. 

The voices whisper sweetly, coldly. **"You didn't forget me, did you? We made a contract Lelouch, you didn't forget? Did you?"**

_Stop. Go away. I just want a normal life. I just want to be happy!_

**"How could you stop and think about being happy? How could you do that? Don't tell me, you forgot about _him_ as well?" **

_Who... Who did I forget...?_

Lelouch's memories were foggy, clouded. He could barely remember that face. The face that haunts him as that person holds a knife to his neck. A gun to his head. A sword to his chest. 

The brown untamable hair they had, a strong build, white knight-like outfit. And... The gentleness they had towards him, towards Lelouch himself. Yet... All of that kindness turned into pure fiery, anger, hatred, rage.

Lelouch turned back, heading for the nurse's office. He looked around for a vacant bed near a window and laid there. He closes his eyes. Hoping and wishing for the best. And almost at once, he fell into a slumber, a slumber so deep that it turned into a nightmare.

**"Lelouch, it's such a shame to see what you've become. You've could've been such a great son with the potential that you have. If not the reason you were exiled and led a rebellion. But... I'll make great use of you. Knight Kururugi, please force that barbarian to open their eyes."**

_**"Yes, your Majesty."** The White Knight walked his way towards Lelouch and pryed his eyes open, forcing Lelouch to look up at the Emperor's eyes._

_The sign of a Geass forms on the Emperor's eye, **"From now on, you'll forget everything and live your life as Julius Kingsley. You'll bow down to my authority and follow me with my rules."**_

_Lelouch tries very hard to resist, yet... Couldn't. Soon, something came into his view. There were 3 versions of himself. One, cruel and cold-blooded. The second masking emotions and manipulative. The third one, pure and joyous. The core and very soul of Lelouch himself, his innocence._

**_Child Lelouch, "Get up. Remember. You must remember."_ **

**_Teen Lelouch (Zero), "You must remember who you are doing this for. Get back to her. You must move on."_ **

**_Indifferent Lelouch, "Colder. Become colder. More heartless. Conceal these feelings of yours. It won't get you anywhere. You must seal it off before it's too late."_ **

****_The scene changes into a sunflower field, flashing upon red spider lilies and golden chrysanthemums._

_"Wake up Lelouch."_

_Lelouch looked at the person in front of him, he was confused for he did not recognize this person with luscious locks of pink hair. "Who... Are you? How do you know my name?"_

_The princess frowned, her eyes narrowed. "You don't... Know me?"_

_Lelouch shook his head, "No... Have we met before? Do **I** know you?" _

_The princess chuckled angelically, "You do. Or, at least you used to. I'm Euphemia."_

_Lelouch looked around, "Euphemia, I—"_

_"Please... Just call me Euphie like you used to." Euphemia's eyes were filled with sorrow, she was upset. How could Lelouch forget her so easily? Don't tell her, did Lelouch forget about his sister Nunnally too? He died for her, for the world. Lelouch even selfishly left Suzaku behind._

_"Okay then. Euphie, do you know what's going on? For the last few months, I've been dreaming. Dreaming about weird things and memories that never had once existed before."_

_Euphemia genuinely chuckles before bitterly interjecting, "Lelouch... I have no clue either. This world, those memories, **are** yours." _

_"But... That can't be...? How could it mine when I don't remember such things being implemented before? I don't remember living in a palace as a prince? I don't remember a person named Shirley, Suzaku, C.C, Nina, Kallen, Rivalz, Milly, and even you Euphemia."_

_Lelouch stressed, he massaged his head, trying to take everything in. How could those memories be his when he doesn't remember such things being committed?_

_"You forgot. You had forgotten us all in that world. You forgot who you are, who you were. How could you? Even though you knew you couldn't leave Suzaku behind." Euphemia reprimands._

_Lelouch didn't know what to say, but before he could speak, he was jerked into another picture. He looks around the room, astonished at the furniture that looked antique._

_**"Oh?"** A woman with red hair and green eyes, stood by the door. She walked into her studies and smirked at Lelouch. _

_"Take a seat." She gestures towards the chair. Lelouch obliges. He had so many questions. "Now then, since you're here, I might as well begin with all your questions. But first, introduction. Since I know who you are, I shall introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth Lydia Warren, Crowned Princess and future Queen of the Galaxies, Royal Blood of the Infinite Throne._

_My job as of now is to travel worlds and help couples go through their trials. Of course, for you to be happy, you must suffer in the process. Now then, your question Mr. Lamperouge."_

_Lelouch swallowed his saliva, nervous. "These memories, are you... The one who's causing it?"_

_Elizabeth answers indifferently, "Well... Not exactly. You are awakening your precious memories from the previous worlds. I must say... You got quite a history with your friend... Or should I say,_ **_lover_** _?_

_Nonetheless, it is nothing to worry about. Once you regain all your memories, it is up to you if you can overcome the trial given to you."_

_Lelouch, "What trials and with who?"_

_Elizabeth clicks her tongue, "Love Trials, and the person you are to be or not be with is your arch-nemesis, Kururugi Suzaku."_

_Lelouch, "The people that I keep seeing in my dreams, especially that girl with the pink hair, they keep on repeating that I forgot"_

_Elizabeth, "You have forgotten everything because I erased your memories. All those people from back then that were once your comrades, lovers, friends, family, you had forgotten every one of them."_

_Lelouch furrows his brows, frustration evident in his eye, "Why?! Why would you do this?!"_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes, scoffing, "To see you suffer and make you denounce fate and destiny. To be honest, would you want to see all of those things you did? The people who loved you, come to loathe and hate you. Of course, a particular someone is still waiting to strangle you with his hands for what you did."_

_Lelouch shivered at the thought of someone choking him. Elizabeth sighs, "You got quite the record for someone stubborn. I pity you." Elizabeth puts up her paper, smirking, "Remember, Lelouch the Demon, the world you are in now is an endless loop. Whether you want to break it or not depends on your intuition._

_Ah, and remember, you cannot cheat your way out of this. Everything you do, I can see. Do not forget what you're doing. And please, until you gain every one of your memories, it's up to you to decide if you're worthy enough to be that person's significant other._

_Now then... **WAKE UP LELOUCH VII BRITANNIA!!!** "_

⚜

⚜

 ****Lelouch wakes up. His clothes were drenched with sweat. He sat up, wiping away his tears. He then felt his heart tighten, as if something stabbed him a million times. All he felt was pain, a pain so painful that it was so unbearable.

He clenched his chest with his hand, trying hard to stand up. He held onto the handle beside the bed, hoping that it would be enough to support him. He carefully stood, trembling at his feet that threatens to collapse any moment. He managed to get up. 

Staggering and panting. He opens the window to get fresh air. While trying to catch his breath, his eyes then laid themselves on someone. A silhouette so familiar, similar to the one he saw in his dreams. His blood ran cold as their eyes met his, it was a beautiful emerald green sheen.

**"Hey, Nunnally said she wanted you to come over and have dinner with us."**

**"Are you sure if that's okay, Lelouch?"**

**"Yeah, of course! So, how do you feel about having Hamburgers tonight?"**

**"That sounds good."**

**"Well then, you better be there on time Suzaku!"**

**♪**

**"Are you Zero, Lelouch?"**

**"So what if I am?"**

**"Tch. YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED EUPHIE!"**

Lelouch turned away, closing the window behind him. _How... What...? Why am I having these memories? Are these... Mines?_ After what Elizabeth told him, he found it hard to believe. Before all of this, was he... A bad person? 

Lelouch shook his head, he sat down on the bed, going through his bag trying to find his phone. His eyes widened at the time, it was 2:58 PM. He quickly stood, not thinking, and went dashing to the opened door. 

Rolo and Nunnally we're probably worried about him by then, it was late after all. Lelouch dreaded at the thought, he dashed past people in the hallways, trying to make his way to class. 

It wasn't until he bumps into a few familiar people. His eyes widened once more as it laid on those very people that he saw all appearing within his dreams and nightmares.

Lelouch immediately apologizes, "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." 

"It's okay, " said the girl with pink locks. She stood up, assuring Lelouch as she helped him.

"Euphie! Are you okay?!" 

Both Lelouch and Euphemia's head turned towards that voice. "Suzaku!" She waves her hand, "I'm fine Suzaku!" She shouts. 

As the boy got closer and closer, Lelouch's blood got colder and colder. He rubbed his arms and slowly made his way to escape. 

"Hey wait! I don't know your name!" Euphemia looks back and shouts. She put her hands around her hips and pouts. 

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asks as he got close. 

"That boy... I feel like I know him somewhere before. Argh!?! I forgot to ask him his name!" Euphemia's pouts deepened. 

Suzaku laughs, "We'll ask him if we see him again. Besides, it looks like he goes here." 

"Well... I guess..." Euphemia slouches in disappointment. 

⚜

⚜

Elizabeth looks at her crystal ball, her mind contemplating. "What do you want you Cat Demon, don't you see that I'm busy?" She turns to look at the black cat who now transformed itself into a human. 

"Hmph, how rude. Even though we're already acquainted." Arthur dusts off his clothing, mischievously grinning from ear to ear. 

"Acquainted... That's not the way to put it, Arthur." Elizabeth stood up from her chair, walking to her shelves of books to pick out a story. 

"Arthur, what do you think? A prince and a knight sharing one bed, that is?" Elizabeth coos, her finger scanning through all the titles. 

"Are we talking about **those** two?" Arthur remarks with annoyance. 

Elizabeth snorts, "Of course, who wouldn't? Their story is more interesting than Kaname's and Zero's, and now that I think about it... There are many ways for their stories to end. Don't you think?" 

Arthur scoffs, "Oh please, stop it with your sick fantasy of men. You're the crowned princess for fucks sake, at least be kind to all of your subjects?" 

Elizabeth, "Hmph, oh hush." Her hands stop at a book, she picks it up from the shelf. 

Arthur rolls his eyes, shaking his head, "Ah great, what story now?" 

Elizabeth smiles, "Of course, it's quite... Flavor-some. Owari no Seraph, I do quite see the pattern with my obsession. Childhood friends and enemies to lovers. 

Isn't their relationship like **that** as well?"

Arthur simply turned away, "In the first world, why did you kill off Lelouch? You knew how bad it would affect Suzaku." 

Elizabeth sighs, putting away the book as she went to her desk to sit down and write a script. "How could I stop the original plot? Besides, if I were to change it, it would drastically differ from the story. 

Anyway, their relationship is a challenge. In the second world where Lelouch was killed a second time by Suzaku, Lelouch was in love with him. Isn't that cruel? 

Of course... Hopefully, this 13th lifetime would be different. Lelouch would regain all of his memories, especially the ones when he was Julius Kingsley. 

Arthur, what do you think will happen to those two? Perhaps... It could be a tragedy once more? We can never know, the world is only so big." 

Arthur pursed his lips, "Do they have to do this?" 

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms, "They don't have to, it's just that they need to. Both you and I know that we can't change that."

**Author's Note:**

> So... Want some more chapters? Anyone?


End file.
